fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WBNB (Fictional post-1989)
This article is about an alternate reality version of WBNB. For an article about the real WBNB, please visit Wikipedia. (THIS IS CANON TO FTVS UNIVERSE) WBNB is a CBS affiliate that serves the Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands area. It broadcasts on Channel 10. Syndicated programming on the station includes: Dr. Phil, The Doctors, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Inside Edition among others. History WBNB-TV has the heritage of being the first television station to operate in the Virgin Islands. Its construction permit was secured in 1960 by a pair of New York City-area radio men, Robert Noble and Robert Moss, who shared equal ownership in Island Teleradio Service, Inc., the original licensee of WBNB-TV and sister station WBNB radio (1000 AM, now WVWI). Shortly after the award, newspaper announcements proudly announced that the station would be affiliated with CBS and NBC, and would also carry programs fromNational Educational Television. The station began operations on July 22, 1961. The WBNB stations were split up in 1970, as channel 10 was sold to the first of several U.S. mainland-based operators At that point, the Moss/Noble partnership ended when Bob Noble retained sole ownership in the radio outlet, purchasing its remaining shares from Bob Moss and other minority partners. In September 1989 Hurricane Hugo destroyed WBNB-TV's transmitter and Benedek Broadcasting, who acquired the station three years earlier, chose not to rebuild the facilities immediately for financial reasons. Not willing to give up on the station, John Sulu decided to form Sulu Broadcasting and rebuilt the facilities. During the time of the rebuilding, the Virgin Islands were getting CBS programming from WUSI for about 2 and half months before WBNB returned back on the air on December 4, 1989. Sulu Broadcasting continued to own the station until 2000, when Sulu sold the station to Tribune Media for $2 billion dollars. As part of the agreement, WBNB kept their CBS affiliation. News Titles *The U.S. Virgin Islands Report (1961-1967) *The WBNB-TV Report (1967-1973) *Channel 10 Eyewitness News (1973-1983) *NewsCenter 10 (1983-1989) *NewsChannel 10 (1989-1999) *CBS 10 News (1999-2004) *CBS 10 Eyewitness News Watch (2004-2010) *CBS 10 News (second era) (2010-present) Station Slogans *The New Full Power Station for the US Virgin Islands (1961-1968) *Broadcasting In Color (1968-1974) *Newswatching Out For You (1974-1983) *The Virgin Islands' Most Watched (1983-1991) *Putting You Through Our Community (1991-1999) *Your News Station, Working for You. (1999-present) News Themes *no music (1961-1975) *Move Closer to Your World (1975) *The Rip (1975-1980) *Montage (1980-1983) *WBNB 1983 Theme (1983-1985) *WBNB 1985 Theme (1985-1988) *WBNB 1988 Theme (1988-1991) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1991-1996) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (1996-present) Logos WBNB_2.png|1961-74 WBNB_1.png|1974-84 WBNB_3.png|1984-91 WBNB 9106.png|1991-2006 NewsChannel10WBNB.png|NewsChannel10 logo (1991-1999) WBNB_Look_of_America.png|WBNB logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign WBNBCBS10News.png|CBS 10 News Logo (1999-2004) Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 WBNBCBS10EyewitnessNewsWatch.png|CBS 10 Eyewitness News Watch logo (2004-2006) SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 WBNB logo.png|CBS 10 Logo (2006-present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Saint Thomas Category:U.S. Virgin Islands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:Tribune Broadcasting